


Blackmail to love

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Cockles, Coming Out, Jared ships it, M/M, Misha panel, jensen crashing panel, pictures taking secretly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen and Misha got blackmailed with pictures of their love-relationship.They have to make a decision how to act on this.





	

Jensen and Misha stood in the office of the producer, both looking on his desk.  
Eric held a letter in his hands and some pictures were spread across the desk.  
“You got one, too?” Jensen asked.  
“This pictures will be published in different magazines, if we didn't pay 1.000.000 Dollar”, he said slowly. Then he got up walking to the small cupboard. He poured whiskey into a glass, taking a sip immediately.  
“I told you to handle this private and discrete. You know that I don't care what you do off work.” He turned around, observing Misha and Jensen, who stood in the room. Misha had crossed his arms in front of his chest then he shook his head.  
He leaned forward grabbing one of the pictures. Someone had taken them secretly. Jensen and Misha in Jensen Appartment, kissing intensly. He took another one. Jensen barechested, embraced by Misha.  
“This is stupid”, he said, throwing them back to the desk. “Why the fuck should I pay for loving someone. This is not prohibited”, he said sharply, looking to Jensen.  
“Mish is right. Paying for it, means denying ourself.”  
Eric sighed. He took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“What are you suggesting?”  
Jensen grabbed Mishas's hand, squeezing it softly.  
“Coming out”; he said quiet but firmly.  
“What?” Eric gasped, watching the boys open mouthed.  
“Next weekend on VanCon. We are telling the world that Cockles isn't just a chimera of the fans. If we are talking about it, this ass can't blackmail us.”  
Misha leaned against Jensen's shoulder and the younger one breathed a kiss on his temple.  
“Boys, you are kidding me, aren't you? Did you know how many fans get upset?” Eric was now walking circles, his hands behind his back. He was constantly shaking his head.  
“This is about Cockles and not about Destiel. This is about Jensen and me and not about what happened in the show.” 

Eric fell silent. They could call the police and everything would be fine. The police would find that asshole. But how fast could they solve that crime. The impact in the world of media would be enormous, if this pictures are published.  
With a dramatic sighed Eric collapsed on the small black sofa. His head fall back and he closed his eyes.  
“If I agree, how would you make this”, he wagged his hand, “this relationship official?”  
“I will crash Misha's Panel on Saturday. And we will use the last fifteen minutes to talk about that”; Jensen admitted.  
He and Misha had talked the whole night about the pros and contras and soon they had realized that honesty was the only way to act. They even had talked with Danneel and Vicky and both women agreed and supported their decision.  
“Alright... do it...and hope.”

 

Four days later

The fans were screaming when Jensen entered the stage, crashing Misha's panel.  
He waved to the fans, joked around for a while. Then he took a chair and carried it next to Misha. They bandied looks and Misha nodded slightly.  
“Well, there's a special reason I come out here, crashing Mish's panel. Mish and I have to talk about something very important.”  
He paused a moment, taking a deep breath.  
“Shall I”; he heard Misha whispering, but Jensen' shook his head.  
“Two weeks ago Misha, Eric Kripke and I gained a letter. There was someone who entered our privacy, took pictures of our family life and blackmailed us.” The fans were booing and some were calling “Idjit” and “asshole”.  
“We talked about how we should react and we make the decision to steal his thunder. And how can we do this? Showing the pictures he send us as a proof of his acting.”  
Jensen paused again, turning to Misha for help.  
“For some of our fans this picture might be a little bit disturbing or irritating. Some might even turn their back on us. We will accept that. But honestly, we are tired of renouncing. Just....show the pictures.” Misha said and when the pictures appeared on the screen, he took Jensen's hand.  
The whole hall fell silent and Jensen could feel the looks resting on him and Misha and for a second he felt like making the wrong decision.  
Suddenly he heard the voice of Jared coming from the side and when he turned around, he saw his “brother” at the curtain.  
“I ship it so baaaad”, he smiled widely, hitting the microfon with his hand.  
“look guys”, he continued. “You all know what one of our mantras is. Spread love into a world where hate and grudge had become so strong. Love is something beautiful and strong and I hope... no I truly know that you,” he pointed to the fans “are such an open, tolerant and loving community.” He approached his co-workers, bumping Mish into his shoulder. Then he turned to Jensen and pulled him into an embrace.  
“And I definitely know that this blackmailer will bite his own ass, because he couldn't imagine a family so strong and supporting.”  
Within a second the audience started to clap their hands, cheering and screaming and giving standing ovations.


End file.
